1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck mirror and wiper assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly for improving the rear view for truckers by keeping the mirror clean and lighted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck mirror and wiper assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck mirror and wiper assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,381; 5,446,576; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 420,315; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,118; 5,760,956; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,002.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly. The inventive device includes a first housing assembly including a first housing member having side, top, bottom, and back walls, and also including an open front, and also including a mirror being securely disposed at the open front of the first housing member with the first housing assembly being adapted to be securely mounted to mirror supports on a truck; and also includes a second housing member being attached to the first housing member and having top, bottom, front and side walls; and further includes a wiper drive assembly being disposed in the second housing member and including a track member and a two-directional motor; and also includes a wiper assembly being attached to the wiper drive assembly and including a wiper member being movable upon the mirror; and further includes a heating element being disposed in the first housing member; and also includes a light-emitting assembly also being disposed in the first housing member.
In these respects, the rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the rear view for truckers by keeping the mirror clean and lighted.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of truck mirror and wiper assemblies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for improving the rear view for truckers by keeping the mirror clean and lighted.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which has many of the advantages of the truck mirror and wiper assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art truck mirror and wiper assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first housing assembly including a first housing member having side, top, bottom, and back walls, and also including an open front, and also including a mirror being securely disposed at the open front of the first housing member with the first housing assembly being adapted to be securely mounted to mirror supports on a truck; and also includes a second housing member being attached to the first housing member and having top, bottom, front and side walls; and further includes a wiper drive assembly being disposed in the second housing member and including a track member and a two-directional motor; and also includes a wiper assembly being attached to the wiper drive assembly and including a wiper member being movable upon the mirror; and further includes a heating element being disposed in the first housing member; and also includes a light-emitting assembly also being disposed in the first housing member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which has many of the advantages of the truck mirror and wiper assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art truck mirror and wiper assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly for improving the rear view for truckers by keeping the mirror clean and lighted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly which includes a first housing assembly including a first housing member having side, top, bottom, and back walls, and also including an open front, and also including a mirror being securely disposed at the open front of the first housing member with the first housing assembly being adapted to be securely mounted to mirror supports on a truck; and also includes a second housing member being attached to the first housing member and having top, bottom, front and side walls; and further includes a wiper drive assembly being disposed in the second housing member and including a track member and a two-directional motor; and also includes a wiper assembly being attached to the wiper drive assembly and including a wiper member being movable upon the mirror; and further includes a heating element being disposed in the first housing member; and also includes a light-emitting assembly also being disposed in the first housing member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly that is easy and convenient to install and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rearview truck mirror and wiper assembly that improves road safety by improving the visibility of truckers when moving from one lane to the next.